


Take Flight

by Okumen



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Flayn spoilers, Gen, Phone drabble, This is kinda au i guess??, i wrote this while listning to Abba, this is most definitely a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: Flayn knows Huberts secret.
Relationships: Flayn & Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 12





	Take Flight

Hubert was just minding his own business, skulking the hallways, scheming, scaring other night-time roamers witless (how many times has he had to carry Bernadetta to her room at this point? how many times has he seen Marianne falter? how many times has he seen Sylvain flee back to his room? how many times has Manuela exclaimed he's a drinken hallucinationer? how many times has he seen Annette hide behind Mercedes' smile?), as he usually would at night. Why other people couldn't do the same, he did not understand. Some people simply had to meddle so.

For example, the young lady standing in front of him now. Her hands are on her hips, her feet planted apart, her chin tilted up.

"Hello Hubert," she says, and her voice completely lacks any of the fear of wariness that could be detected in many peoples voice as they spoke with him. "I see you are out wandering the halls tonight as well. Are you having trouble sleeping?"

He looks ar her, and she looks back at him.

"Not at all. Once I see it fit to sleep, I will do so. For now, however, I have had some business to attend. And you? Why are you roaming about at such an hour? Does your brother know that you are out?"

"What my brother does not know will not hurt him," Flayn says, after a moment of consideration, and she shrugs. Just enough on the right side of callous. "But actually" she continues, "I have been looking for you."

The statement that she makes gives Hubert pause. "You were, were you? Well, you seem to have found me. Who may I kill for you?" He smirks, and for a moment she is quiet. Then she shakes her head. "Really, Hubert," she huffs. "I want nothing of the sort. In fact, I want to do something for you, not the other way around."

Hubert arches an eyebrow, and touches his fist to his chin as he observes her. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"Hmmm, well, it doesn't really work indoors," Flayn says. She turns on her heel, clearly inte t on leaving the reception hall for the gardens. Bemused, Hubert decides to follow her. 

Once outside, hidden away behind hedges near the gazebo, Flayn motions for Hubert to stand at a particular spot near her (which makes him ponder how Seteth would attempt to kill him if anyone would come upon the scene and word were to get back to him) and she takes a deep breath.

And she changes, grows, wings sprouting from her back and and scales bursting through her skin- it is amazingly gruesome a sight.

And then she lowers her head, aboit as big as he is tall, and hot breath blows into his face. "Well," he says once he opens his eyes once more and brushes his ruffled bangs into more order. "That is quite something, I would say. But why are you showing me your true form now? We are not on the battlefield, as far as I am aware."

"I do know that, Hubert," the dragon says. If she had had feathers, surely she would have ruffled and fluffed them up. "I heard that you want to be a pegasus knight." Hubert presses his lips together. "Wanted," he corrects her. How has she heard about that? "Right, because you're scared of heights." How in the world does she know _that?_ Surely it can not have been through Lady Edelgard- Ferdinand, then. "So I thought that I could help you practice!"

"Pardon?" He positively had to have misheard her.

But no, he had seemingly not. Seteth is absolutely going to (try to) gut him like a fish if he learns of this. Something to look forward to, he suppose.

She swears to the goddess that she would not take to the skies. But this way he could train with somebody who would understand his words properly. Only a few people could actually converse properly with animals like pegasi after all.

This she says to him, and she spreads out one wing expectantly, to allow him to climb onto her back. She seems to have forgotten that in her dragon form, she is considerably taller than any pegasi that he had ever tried to ride in the past-- or that exist at all.

He agrees, eventually, to at least give it at least a try. Even as she lays on her belly her back is very, very far off the ground and when she shifts even just a little, it is as if the whole world is shaking to its very core.

Never again, he swears to himself, though he knows that she only wishes to help.

It is something that he only reaffirmes when a rumour of the ghost of a beast rider making the most horrific sounds starts spreading through the monastery.

It matter little how Flayn looks at him with such expectations in her eye, he will never ride any kind of flying creatures ever again.


End file.
